Emancypantki I/XLIX
XLIX Przechadzki cmentarne W piątym dniu choroby pana Krukowskiego, na krótko przed zachodem słońca, Madzia spacerowała po ogródku. Nagle nad parkanem od strony ulicy mignęła czapka z gwiazdką, a po chwili obok krzaka malin upadł list. - Od panny Eufemii!... - odezwał się stłumiony głos spoza parkanu. Madzia trochę zlękła się, trochę rozgniewała się na dziwnego posłańca, lecz podniosła i przeczytała kartkę. Były znowu na niej dwa całujące się gołąbki, tym razem nie przekreślone. "Najdroższa, święta, jedyna przyjaciółko moja! Dziś po zachodzie słońca przyjdź na cmentarz, gdzie czekać cię będę z nieopisaną tęsknotą. Błagam cię, nie odmów, chodzi bowiem o ważne rzeczy." Dalej następowało wykreślone zdanie: "może o życie dwojga istot" - podpis: "Twoja na wieki. Eufemia." W pół godziny Madzia, której już nikt nie zapytywał, dokąd wychodzi, znalazła się na wskazanym miejscu. Cmentarz był niewielki, opasany murem; wchodziło się do niego przez furtkę, która puszczona z ręki, sama się zamykała wahając się w prawo i lewo i - kłapiąc. Na białych pomnikach jeszcze było znać różowe blaski zorzy wieczornej. Madzi, gdy biegła główną ulicą, wydawało się, że mogiłki są jakby wyższe, że szare i czarne krzyże spoglądają na nią i że wśród wielkiej ciszy między drzewami snują się cienie i słychać szepty. Mijając kamień grobowy swej babki Madzia uklękła i odmówiła pacierz. W rzeczy samej na cmentarzu było słychać szelest, a potem odgłos, jakby kto przelazł mur i skoczył na drugą stronę. "Boże, po co ja tu przyszłam?..." - pomyślała wylękniona Madzia. W tej chwili usłyszała szybkie kroki i głos panny Eufemii... - To ty, Madziu?... Madzia powstała z klęczek; panna Eufemia rzuciła się jej na szyję i zaczęła całować ją z płaczem. - Czy przebaczysz mi kiedy?... Zamiast odpowiedzi Madzia uściskała ją. Potem obie wziąwszy się pod ręce pobiegły między najgęstsze drzewa i usiadły na ławeczce naprzeciw niskiego krzyżyka, który pochylił się na bok, jakby chciał słyszeć ich szepty. - Odrzuciłaś Krukowskiego?... - mówiła panna Eufemia tuląc się do ramienia Madzi. - Ach, jakaś ty szlachetna... jakaś ty odważna!... Nie wiesz nawet, ile cię błogosławię, bo dopiero ty otworzyłaś mi oczy na prawdę... Dla mojej matki majątek jest wszystkim i gdyby pół roku temu, ach, gdyby nawet po koncercie oświadczył mi się Krukowski, przyjęłabym go i zdeptałabym najszlachetniejsze serce... Zadyszana odpoczęła. - Widzisz, Madziu, my, kobiety na partykularzu, jesteśmy bardzo nikczemne: sprzedajemy się, pozwalamy się sprzedawać, wyrzekamy się własnej woli, a nawet uczuć dla majątku... A tymczasem jakiż majątek zastąpi prawdziwą miłość?... Spojrzyj na te groby, Madziu, w których wszystko się kończy, dokąd nie można zabrać majątku, i powiedz: czy dla podłej mamony godzi się odtrącać serce... kochające... ubóstwiające nas serce? Ja dopiero dziś czuję kobiecą godność, dopiero dziś jestem dumna, kiedy wiem - jak on mnie kocha... Dać komu tyle szczęścia, ile ja mogę dać temu człowiekowi... ach... czy jest coś ważniejszego na świecie?... - O kim mówisz? - spytała Madzia. - O Cynadrowskim. Nie chcę nic taić przed tobą: zaręczyliśmy się z nim i czuję, że zaczynam go kochać... Kobieta potrzebuje być kochaną, ubóstwianą... to jej wynagradza ofiary, jakie ponosi w życiu... - A rodzice?... Panna Eufemia otrząsnęła się... - Rodzice?... Alboż ty odrzucając Krukowskiego pytałaś rodziców?... Jestem także kobietą, człowiekiem, i mam prawo rozporządzać przynajmniej moim ciałem... Przecież to - moje - ciało, jedyna moja własność, które mogę oddać ukochanemu, ale sprzedawać – nigdy! Madzi boleśnie ścisnęło się serce i długo, długo całowała pannę Eufemię. - W zimie - mówiła podsędkówna - ojciec mego narzeczonego ma kupić mu poczthalterię w Kieleckiem. Będzie to dla nas podstawa bytu, a resztę dopełnię pracą... Bo i któż mi broni, nawet gdy zostanę poczthalterową, uczyć dzieci? Otarła chustką oczy. - Dlatego proszę cię, Madziu, przyjmij mnie na wspólniczkę do twej szkoły. Będę pracowała od rana do wieczora... Nie chcę już własnego pokoju, firanek, tapetów... Pobielone ściany to dosyć... Przy tobie nawyknę do uczenia, a wieczorami będę haftowała; może zresztą znajdę lekcje muzyki i tym sposobem zbiorę pieniądze na wyprawkę, bardzo skromną... Bo mama, jestem pewna, nic mi nie da przed ślubem. Powstały z ławki i opuściły cmentarz. Madzia była wzruszona: w tej pokornej, gotowej do poświęceń narzeczonej nie mogła poznać dawnej panny Eufemii, pysznej egoistki. Od tej pory Madzia co wieczór przychodziła na cmentarz i rozmawiała z panną Eufemią o jej planach na przyszłość albo o pensyjce, którą miały założyć. Podsędkównie zawsze towarzyszył sekretarz pocztowy, lecz na widok Madzi krył się za mur. Kiedy pan Krukowski na dobre dźwignął się z niemocy i zrzucił szlafrok, a dla kompensaty coraz częściej grywał na skrzypcach, jego siostra zaprosiła do siebie panią rejentowę i odbyła długą konferencję przy zamkniętych drzwiach. Po skończeniu jej pani rejentowa promieniejąca zadowoleniem udała się do pani podsędkowej i odbyła z nią drugą konferencję. Po skończeniu jej pani rejentowa wyszła, a z kolei pani podsędkowa zaczęła promieniować wielkim zadowoleniem. Następnie pani podsędkowa wezwała pana podsędka i zaczęła z nim konferencję. Po wysłuchaniu zdań początkowych pan podsędek zawołał: - Ja to przeczuwałem od dawna!... Ale w dalszym ciągu rozmowy zerwał się z krzesła, zaczął tupać nogami i krzyczeć: - Ja do tego mieszać się nie będę!... Daj mi syna, to zrobię z nim, co mi się podoba, ale córka należy do ciebie... - Masz niedobrze w gełowie czy co?... - odpowiedziała uroczyście pani podsędkowa. - Skądże ja ci syna wezmę?... I uwagę swoją poparła ruchami pełnymi godności; może zbyt wielkiej na tak małą odpowiedź. A że zbliżał się zachód słońca, więc z naciskiem poprosiła podsędka, ażeby nie wydalał się z domu. Podsędek był zrozpaczony, całe szczęście, że niedługo czekał. Wnet bowiem usłyszał szanowną małżonkę, która mówiła do panny Eufemii: - Dokądże to panienka?... - Na spacer. Musiało to być hasłem, gdyż podsędek ze swego pokoju przeszedł do saloniku i usiadł na krześle pod piecem w sposób charakteryzujący człowieka, który cierpi na żołądek. Również do saloniku wsunęła się majestatycznie pani podsędkowa, a za nią panna Eufemia w kapeluszu na głowie. Nawet już zapinała drugą rękawiczkę. Podsędkowa z powagą usadowiła się na fotelu i rzekła do córki: - Więc panienka na spacer? - Tak. - Czy nie na cementarz? - Na cmentarz. - I nie boisz się sama sepacerować o tej porze między grobami?... - Ach, więc tak?... - rzekła spokojnie panna Eufemia siadając obok stołu, naprzeciw podsędkowej. - Ktoś, widzę, wyszpiegował mnie, więc nie mam co taić. Tak, mamo, chodzę po cmentarzu albo z Madzią, albo z panem... Cynadrowskim. Podsędek z wielką uwagą obserwował szparę podłogi: podsędkowa rzuciła się na fotelu, ale nie zmieniła tonu. - Pan Cenaderowski - rzekła - bardzo niestosowne towarzystwo dla panienki twego setanowiska! Panna Eufemia schyliła głowę i zaczęła mrugać oczyma. - Ja go kocham, mamo... - szepnęła. Podsędek rozkrzyżował ręce. - Nierozsądena jesteś, moja Femciu - odpowiedziała podsędkowa - z twoim kochaniem i z twoją pensją. Wszystko to są skutki przestawania z panną Magdaleną... - O, nie... Z nią zakładam pensję, ale jego kocham sama... Długo walczyłam z jego błaganiami i rodzącym się we mnie uczuciem... Ale skoro raz przysięgłam, że będę należeć do niego... Podsędek schwycił się za brzuch i kiwał głową. Podsędkowa przerwała córce: - Nigdy nie sądziłabym, Eufemio, że możesz zapomnieć o swoim stanowisku... - No, nie jest tak znowu świetne stanowisko starej panny, którą zostałabym za rok lub dwa... Dotychczas ślepo słuchałam mamy i co z tego?... Skończyłam dwadzieścia pięć lat... - O, i dobrze!... - mruknął podsędek. - A przyzna mama, że lepiej umrzeć aniżeli zostać starą panną... Czyliż ich tu nie znamy dosyć w rozmaitym wieku?... Im która starsza, tym bardziej nieszczęśliwa i wyśmiewana... Dziękuję za takie stanowisko, wolę być panią poczthalterową... - mówiła panna bawiąc się albumem. - Pi!... jak ta dziewczyna gada... jak ona gada!... - wtrącił podsędek. - A ja sądzę - rzekła powoli podsędkowa - że lepiej być panią Krukowską z bełogosławieństwem rodziców aniżeli wydziedziczoną i wyklętą panią Cenaderowską... Pannie Eufemii wysunął się z rąk album i z łoskotem upadł na ziemię. - Cóż to znaczy?... - spytała drżącym głosem. - To, że pan Kerukowski i jego siostra w tych dniach oświadczą się o twoją rękę, jeżeli będą pewni, że nie odmówisz... Panna Eufemia wybuchnęła płaczem. - Boże, cóż się to dzieje!... Ależ Cynadrowski... - Przelotna sełabostka - odparła matka. - Ja mu przysię... ja mu przyrzekłam... - Zapewne w chwili szlachetnego uniesienia, oszołomiona jego bełaganiami i rozpaczą... - Zamieniliśmy pierścionki... zresztą - on ma moje listy... - Aj, do diabła!... - mruknął podsędek. - Moja Eufemio - mówiła podsędkowa. - Pan Kerukowski jest szlachetnie urodzony, pięknie wychowany, a mimo to nieszczęśliwy i osamotniony. Takiemu człowiekowi podać rękę, welać mu otuchę, przywrócić wiarę w siebie - to, moim zedaniem, cel godny kobiety wyższej... Ale pan Cenaderowski, któremu wystarczyć by mogła tewoja pokojówka... Podsędkowa wyniośle wzruszyła ramionami; panna Eufemia płakała. Rozpoczęta w tej kwestii konferencja ciągnęła się do późnej nocy, przeplatana łzami i uściskami matki i córki tudzież wykrzyknikami podsędka, które w bardzo niewielkim stopniu przyczyniały się do wyjaśnienia sytuacji. Panna Eufemia nie była tego wieczora na cmentarzu. góra strony Emancypantki I/XLIX